New Girl
by Red Writing Express
Summary: Marshall, Kyel and Bruno are looking for a roommate since Finn left. But they weren't expecting a hot girl to answer their pleas. How will they all try to get used to this big change? "I'm Marceline. I'm the new girl."
1. New Girl

New Girl - Chapter One  
A pathetic plea escaped her freezing lips. "Please," she said. "If you can just give me another week, I promise -"  
"That's what you said last time, Mar-Mar," the snowy white haired boy sighed, stuffing his hands in his jacket.  
"Are you sure you're not just kicking me out because we broke up?"  
She flinched at the door suddenly slamming in her face. Ash, the only boyfriend she moved in with, just kicked her out. She shook her head, shivering in the cold. Where I am going to sleep? I can't go back to my dad. That'll be pathetic, she thought. The raven black haired girl grasped her two suitcases and walked away into the dark street. Her bass-case hung loosely behind her back as she looked around. She took a seat outside a cafe and released a breath. "That's it. New York is a bitch. I give u-"  
"WAIT!"  
The girl turned with a surprised and hopeful look. A raven black haired boy ran after a boy, panting. "You can't go! How are we going to live there with only three people!" The boy cried out to the blonde kid.  
He sighed, "Marshall Lee..."  
"Wait! Let me state the facts," Marshall Lee pulled out a big book and began flipping through pages. Boring. The girl got up and walked inside, sighing with relief at the heaters.  
"Hello, Miss! My name is Mrs. Trunks and this is my bakery! How may I help you, doll?" A southern accent was easy to pick up from the old, short lady. The girl looks down and giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have no money.."  
Mrs. Trunks's face dropped with sympathy and worry.  
"That's awful! Who would let their kid roam on the dangerous streets of New York City?"  
"Actually, I'm nineteen."  
"A bad parent, tell you what! Follow me, Miss. I have a job opening for someone to book people to play in my cafe. That place is like a ghost town." Mrs. Trunks tsked, looking through the next door to see a dark cafe with a stage, a clean bar for coffee and a bucket of apples on a table.  
"I," The dark haired female interrupted. "Am a musician actually."  
"You are?" Mrs. Trunks gasped with delight. "That is wonderful, dear! You're hired! Show up tomorrow, babe."  
Her eyes widened, "Wh-what? Really? Oh, thank you, Mrs. Trunks! Thank you so much..."  
The old woman smiled, "You're very welcomed, darling. I have a good feeling about you. You'll be like the daughter I never had!"  
She smiled brightly, shaking with excitement. After their arrangements, goodbyes and name exchanges, the girl walked outside only to see the same boy groaning with his head between his hands, tucked under his hoody. The girl walked over with her cases and hesitantly tapped him. "Uh, dude?"  
"What?" He hissed, staring at the table below him.  
"What's wrong? I mean, I like seeing a guy hit his head on the table as much as the next guy but -"  
"You wanna know what's up? Fine. My last friend bailed on me in the apartment and now me and my other friends can't afford it. We'll be forced back to live with our mothers, never to have sex again!"  
Her eyes widened as she backed away, "Uh.."  
Marshall looked up in shock; this girl was really beautiful. Enough to make him stop and stare for hours and that was rare with females! "Unless you want to change my fate," he smirked. Most girls would nervously smile and wait for him to take control but this one was different.  
She laughed, "No way, dude. Look. If it's such a big deal...I'll live with you."  
"Wha-what?" He asked.  
"I know. I know. Just. Don't be weird; no flirting, no whistling, no trying to have sex with me! No. None of that junk."  
"So you'll live with us?" Marshall's eyes lit up with happiness. He pulled her into a tight hug, chanting his thank you's loudly.  
She shoved him away, "No! No touchy. I barely met you."  
Marshall grabbed her wrist and dragged her away quickly. He led her back into his apartment where two worried men sat down, speaking quickly. "Did Finn say yes?"  
"No," Marshall sighed.  
"Did you even read the book?" A ginger haired man cried.  
"Yes!"  
"Oh great. Another girl with you. You didn't even try."  
She stepped out from behind him, allowing the books to stare in awe. "Actually, boys. I'm your new roommate."  
The two stood up quickly. "I'm Kyel!"  
"I'm Bruno!"  
They both shoved each other way, fighting.  
"And I'm Marshall."  
They all fell back into the couch, letting the girl put away her stuff in the empty room where that boy probably used to sleep. She walked back into the living room where the men whispered.  
It felt weird to trust them and sleep in their house automatically. She noticed a picture of a ginger haired gal standing next to them. She immediately recognized her as Bonnibelle Bubblegum, her old friend. She knew that is Bonny liked them, that she could trust them enough to sleep there. A man walked in with brown hair. He was buff and tall.  
"Hi, Mannish!"  
"Who's this?" The black haired girl asked.  
"That's Manny but we call him Mannish," said Bruno.

"Hiya, fellahs! Uh, Marshall, you wanted these?" The buff boy placed down some keys.

Marshall handed them to the girl. "These are your house keys!"  
Bruno stood up, yawning, "We'll go over house rules tomorrow."  
Mannish stopped at the door, "Who's she?"  
The girl smiled and sat down, "I'm Marceline. I'm the new girl."


	2. Accidental Encounter

**Chapter 2 - Accidental Encounter**

She stood on stage, a bright white light shining down on her mysteriously. Her raven black hair was loose, messy and a bit wavy. She wore a black artist hat on her head, staring straight back at the people cheering and clapping. The room was dark and fresh; a cool storm brewed behind the tinted windows of the cafe only revealing the logo of where she worked, "Tree Cafe"  
She snapped her fingers. Once. Twice. Three times. The whole room became silent and stared back at her, their minds fixed on the rhythm her fingers made. She spoke into the microphone; her voice cool and smooth and cool as ice, "The name is Marceline, and I'm -"  
"The vampire queen!" They shouted back.  
A smirk found its way upon her lips, "My, my, my. You kids learn fast. I think out friendship might last..." She looked around. "Any questions today?"  
A tall blonde girl raised her hand shyly, "Uh...M-Marceline, can you tell us a story?"  
Marceline smiled, "A story? Of course, dear girl. Bongo!"  
A husky man with a goatie slammed his hands on his bongos.  
"She sat alone, alone at home...where her screams were silent but her mind was violent."  
He patted his drums again; some snapped their fingers to her words.  
Marceline raised her voice a bit, "Her insecurities hid deep inside, but they did indeed eat her alive.." Her voice was a bit shaky and vulnerable but it was strong and loud. "A tear rolled down her face as her heart began to race. She took a blade and tore her skin. Where her depression lied deep within."  
The blonde girl stared in amazement. She watched closely and intently, studying Marceline's every movement.  
"This went on for days...months. Years!" She gave each sentence emotion yet all she did was speak. "Until she cried her very last tears..." Marceline looked down, her bangs falling upon her eyes. They all leaned in closely, waiting for her next move. "She decided she had enough!" They all flinched, pulling back. Their hearts raced and mostly everyone snapped their fingers, creating a small applause. "The world around her was far too tough," Marceline said, looking up and speaking clearly and sadly. "She took a gun to her head."  
Bongo slammed his hands roughly on his bongos, imitating the gun's shot. BANG! His bongos erupted with sound, making everyone jump except Marceline whom stood tall and casual. "Congratulations, society." Her bangs still covered her eyes as she looked up. She ended it with one sentence that ended shakily, "She's dead.."  
The whole cafe bursted into applause using their finger snaps. The blonde girl smiled gently, trying her hardest to express her appreciation.  
"Did you like your story, kids?" Marceline asked, swiping her bangs away to look at the amused crowd.  
"Yes, Vampire Queen!" They shouted excitedly.  
"Good," she paused, raising her smug voice and her amused smirk. "Now go to sleep!" She grabbed a large thin, silk cloth that she wore as a cape-like jacket. She flipped the cape in front of her and it fell. The lights flashed off. And then turned on.  
It was too late; Marceline was gone.

"That was wonderful, Marcy!" The old woman erupted with cheers, songs and a happy dance. "Here's your check!"  
"Seven hundred dollars? Wow! J-just for performing?"  
Mrs. Trunks frowned, "Sorry, Marcy! I should've given you more but don't you worry your pretty little head! The business is starting up again and soon, you'll get full price for you talent!"  
Marceline lit up; seven hundred dollars? It was amazing! "Thank you, Mrs. Trunks!"  
"Oh, come on, Marcy. Call me Big Momma for now on.. Makes me feel like I'm in charge." She held up her fingers and pretended to shoot at the wall, "Bang! Pew! Oh yeah!"  
Marceline laughed, hugged her and rushed out of the shop.  
"MARCELINE!"  
"OOF!" She fell to the floor with a 'thud' and looked up. Rain poured on her and the person on top of her was already soaking in water. The girl wore a stupid smile like an idiot and looked down on Marceline, "That was amazing!"  
Marceline groaned, "You're amazing. Don't forget that.. Uh, can you get off me please?"  
"Oh right!" The blonde girl stood up and smiled brightly again. She helped Marceline up.  
"Whoa! Hehe, tough girl, eh?"  
"You know it!"  
The raven black haired girl smirked, "Alright, blondie. Got a name?"  
"Yes, Vampire Queen! I mean, that's not my name. It's yours! No, wait. I know it's Marceline but we call you the vampire queen because -"  
She placed her finger upon the blonde girl's lips. "You're ranting.. I asked for a name."  
"F-Fionna!" The girl smiled nervously.  
Marceline nodded, "Got it, Fionna. Well, I have to go. The guys are callin'" She walked away.  
Fionna stared until the lady faded into the crowd. The sixteen-year-old pulled out her phone, "Oh my glob! She talked to me. Yeah! And I heard she has boys chasing her. What a gal!"  
Instead of clicking her sister under Cate, she clicked all contacts and without a single thought, she clicked send. Carelessly, she strutted home excited for her next encounter with Marceline the Vampire Queen.  
**-Authors' Note-**  
**It was supposed to be a one-shot but why the fuck not? Hehe, Special thanks to who reviewed today! You got us excited and we wrote this. Hope you enjoy! We don't anything; the show, the poem, Marceline's badass-ness belong to another soul.**


End file.
